


TC Break up/Make up Headcanon (My Kind)

by stodgysays



Category: Real Person Fiction, tim curry fandom
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays





	TC Break up/Make up Headcanon (My Kind)

*You tell him you need space but are really just afraid of how much you feel.  It's time to take the next step, and he has not initiated it.

*He blocks the door telling you what a mistake you are making. You know he is right.

*His scent is still on your pillow despite the number of detergents you try.

*Your cell still has him in your favourites list.  Your finger lingers over his name, but before you press it, you chicken out.

*You run into him at the store and shake your head at the amount of Marlboros and Franzia boxed wines in his basket.  He's not taking this well.

 

*He asks you to have a cup of coffee with him to "just talk" but his eyes tell a different story.

*You end up fucking in the bathroom while a mom and her kids bang on the door.

*He tells you to never leave him again - and if you try, he will chain you up - smiling maniacally.

*His place is just how you left it like no time had past.

*Movers have already packed up your things and are en route to his.

 


End file.
